


Beetlejuice Role Reversal AU Oneshots

by VinylVictim



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinylVictim/pseuds/VinylVictim
Summary: Just oneshots of Beetlejuice but in a role reversal AUPretty much Beetlejuice/Laurence is basically Lydia, Lydia is Beetlejuice, Maitlands and Charles and Delia are still ghost though, Juno is an asshole mom (but what's new)
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	1. 1: Irrationally Dyeing Hair

"Honest question, how the hell do you sit here and do that for hours kid?" 

Lydia asked as she peered into the bedroom with the top half of her poking in the room while she fazed through the ceiling. The bedroom, a dull cream-colored room with a few band posters spread across the room with clothes strewn along the floor, sat Laurence. Sitting crisscrossed on the rumpled bedsheets he had a folder full of sheet music as he wrote down different notes and strumming patterns in one hand and held his ukulele with the other. At the sudden comment, he looked up at Lydia and quietly laughed before turning back towards his music. 

Lydia groaned, "Look kid I gave you your space and let you do your thing for five hours while I slept and I came back expecting to have some fun and fuck shit up but you're still doing the same thing you were doing when I left, how are you not bored yet!" 

Laurence's attention stayed on the new pattern he was writing down, but his face gained a slight blush as he shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "I don't know, I just like it I suppose." 

Fazing through the rest of the ceiling Lydia was now fully in the room and began floating lazily towards the bed. She glided down to Laurence's eye level before gently setting down on the bed next to Laurence, but far too close for anyone's liking. She gazed over Laurence's shoulder to get a view of what all he was writing down that took hours. She gazed at the papers confusedly before deciding to not even try, rolling her eyes she laid back on the bed with a sigh. 

"How the hell do you even understand any of that stuff kid?" She asked, gazing at him. Laurence looked back at her before grabbing his folder and paper before moving them toward her direction with a genuine smile etched on his face. 

"It's really fun once you begin to understand it and know what everything means. You can create all these little songs and make them your own. I can teach you if you want?" He offered, Lydia groaned and shoved the papers back towards Laurence as she began to sit up. 

She ran a hand through her hair as she said, "Nah kid, I'm not into that stuff but thanks anyway. You just do whatever makes your heart feel full." She said smiling brightly at Laurence before ruffling his hair lovingly causing him to giggle and his face to go red. That when the idea hit her causing her to smile evilly. 

‘Wonder if I can get the kid to live a little for once?’ She thought to herself. 

She looked at Laurence or well to be specific, his hair. It was a dull, floppy mess that reminded her of some type of puppy especially with those brown eyes he loved to guilt-trip her with. She put a hand on his shoulder turning him away from his music, so his attention was focused on her completely instead. He gazed at her questioningly as her mischievous smile caught his gaze. 

"Look, Laurence, I know you like this stuff but why don't you take a break and do something else for a bit" Lydia suggested adding, "maybe something experimental, something to piss your mom off." 

This comment caught his attention. Laurence hated his mom more than anything, well truthfully, he was more scared of her than anything but hated her none the less. Laurence's mind filled with tricks something to scare his mom possibly, or just make her pissed off at nothing. He giggled slightly at the memory of the time Lydia threw Juno’s business papers throughout her office. Causing Juno to begin cussing out every window in the house for messing up her specific organization. His gaze flicked down to his sheet music before looking back at Lydia, then nodding. 

He sat his ukulele down closed his folders and turned so he sat directly in front of Lydia, "What do you have in mind?" He asked. 

Lydia smiled wickedly her eyes flashing a deep red before she burst out laughing maniacally at the thought of what she had in mind. She quieted down and peered at Laurence with a questioning gaze smile still plastered on her face. 

"You sure you can handle it kiddo?" She asked he nodded quickly smile growing on his face, then she added, "Great follow me." She floated up and towards his bedroom door. He quickly hoped of the bed and followed her like a lost puppy. She smiled at him as she opened the door and began to head down the hallway. The hallway was practically barren, with no family pictures, no paintings not even those weird pictures of flowers or animals that just hang in your grandma's house for no reason. But the kid's mom wasn’t the sentimental type. Angered flared rapidly as Lydia thought of that demon Laurence had for a mother who was worse than Satan himself. She could feel the warmth flow throughout her chest and up her neck thinking about all the times Lydia had found the kid crying or nursing a cigarette burn or a bruise from something Juno had thrown at him. 

"U-uh Lyds you alright?" Lydia shot her attention behind her towards Laurence. She gazed down at her hands noticing the light red color, like a cartoon character, when she got mad, she starts heating up and turning a shade of red. Looking back towards Laurence who stared at her nervously wringing his hands together and picking at the black nail polish they had spent the whole night doing about a week ago. Her anger quickly fleeted with sympathy taking over instead. She knew how scared he got when people got mad. He always assumed they were mad at him, that he'd done something wrong, worried people would act out at him as his mother did. She thought back to how long it had taken her to just be able to be sarcastic with him without him thinking she hated him. 

She looked at Laurence and simply laughed lightly before saying, "Yeah I'm an alright kid just thinking about your shitty mom." That got a laugh out of Laurence, which left her perfectly satisfied. Turning back towards her destination she floated towards the door and wrenched it open allowing Laurence to walk in first. Walking in he turned the light on and gazed around with confusion glued to his face. 

"The bathroom?" He asked, no longer completely confident in what Lydia had planned for Juno. Lydia smiled and closed the door behind her as she also entered the bathroom. Making sure to lock it before the kid completely bailed don her and used her powers to keep the door closed as a last resort. Laurence nervously eyed the door and then shifted his gaze towards Lydia, "What's going on Lyds?" He asked as he backed away from her. 

"Relax," She laughed at how nervous he was, "look I know you pride yourself on not being like other kids your age but why don't you try something new, something that you may like and will completely make your mom lose her shit?" She asked suggestively. Laurence tilted his head in confusion remaining quiet not quite catching onto what she was saying yet. Lydia sighed with a slight laugh before randomly pulling a bottle from out of nowhere. Laurence's gazed locked on the bottle with curiosity. 

"Look, kid, before you flip your shit, I'm bored and you need to live a little so why not try something new?" She suggested before throwing the bottle towards Laurence. He caught it and turned it over to see the label of what exactly he was supposed to be trying. His eyes widened at what he read immediately dropping the bottle and rushing towards the door. Lydia moved quickly like a matador facing a bull, she smiled as he tried to yank the door open knowing his efforts were pointless. 

"Kid, calm down and sit down and give me a good, solid reason why you shouldn't do this." She said possessing him for a moment so she could get him to abandon the doorknob and sit at the edge of the tub and talk to her. 

"Lyds, I can't dye my hair, she'll kill!" He nearly shouted, trying to stand up but Lydia kept him frozen in place. She paced the bathroom pretending to be struck in thought only slightly considering what he had said. She knew Juno wouldn't care what Laurence did with his hair, hell she would be shocked if Juno even noticed the change. She leaned down in front of him a gentle smile resting on her lips, she could tell how nervous and scared he was of what could happen to him. Should couldn't blame him, that Juno bitch terrified him. 

"Kid, I promise and swear to god/Satan it'll be okay Juno won't do anything to you, you've got my word." She said as she gazed at him trying to get him to see that she would never purposely put him into danger. 

Laurence thought about it gazing back towards the bottle of hair dye laying on the floor. He couldn't recall how many times this demon had helped him it was certainly more than anyone in his life so far. She was his best friend, practically an older sister to him, or as he liked to think an emotional support demon. He smiled slightly at that thought. 

Signing, with a nervous smile on his face he gazed up at her and asked, "What color is it?" 

{----------------} 

After what seemed like hours of Lydia applying the dye to Laurence's hair. She wasn't as good at it as she thought she would be but her skills as of right now would have to do. Despite the kid whining to see what she was doing, she refused to let the kid see what she was doing to avoid any second thoughts, he couldn’t bail out now. It was a hassle to wash Laurence's hair out, but they got through it eventually, but it did end with Lydia almost drowning the kid. And as of right now he was sat with his hands resting on his knees, as he slouched forward, his shirt was soaked but the kid was exhausted it seemed not bothered at all by the soggy shirt. Even with the loud noise of the hairdryer the kid had his eyes closed and seemed rather relaxed as she ran her hands through his hair as she dried it for the finished product. After, what she estimated as another thirty-minute, his hair was completely dry. Looking at her work she beamed with excitement. His hair was fluffy and stood up but made it even better was the stripes of green that were more prominent at the top of his hair and faded the lower it went. Lydia adored it thinking it gave more into his puppy dog vibe. She gently prodded the kid, he lifted his head and blinked slowly before rubbing his eyes and standing up. Before he was ready Lydia yanked him towards the mirror and covered his eyes. 

"On the count of three...one...two...three!" She yanked her hands away from his eyes. 

She was practically jumping with excitement getting ready for the kid's reaction. But Laurence went quiet as he gazed at himself in the mirror. Lydia's excitement slowed to a stop, worry flooding her emotions. 

'what if the kid didn't want to do this and I just pressured him' and 'does he hate it, does he hate me' 

A sudden tilt of Laurence's head caught her attention. Gazing back towards Laurence she watched as he turned his head and peered at his newly colored hair. Before she even knew it, she was being constricted in a tight hug. She stood frozen for a moment not knowing if this was caused because he was upset or because he was happy. 

"Thanks, Lyds" Laurence mumbled, she could hear the smile etched on his face. A smile stretched across her face and she buried her head in his shoulder as she hugged him back just as hard running a hand through his new hair.


	2. School Sucks Ass

"What's wrong now Lydia?" Adam questions, a teasing smile plastered upon his face as Lydia fazed through the flooring of the attic groaning loudly. The Maitland's had been the first couple to die within the house a couple of years ago when Adam and his wife, Barbara, fell through the floorboards. Eventually, coming to terms with their sudden death and deciding to stay in their home together. Not long after the couple's death, a new couple moved in Charles and Delia Deetz. Charles and Delia changed the Maitland's beloved house into a place they could hardly recognize so the couple did what they could to get rid of them. They summoned a demon. Not the best choice they realized in the long run. But once the Deetz had also died, accidentally, they had all come to an understanding with Lydia deciding to stay around instead of returning to the netherworld. The five of them had been left to their own devices with all things going as well as they could for a house full of ghosts and a demon. For what seemed like a year but was truly only months before the next people moved into the house. This time a mother and her son. It's an understatement to say they were all shocked to learn that Laurence could see them. He was odd but strangely heartwarming reminding Adam and Barbara of a child they wished, and always wanted, to have.

"The kid is being boring again, wouldn't even look away from his papers to talk to me" She whined, throwing her head back with a sigh and crossed her arms while her brow furrowed. Adam smiled gently before shaking his head letting out a quiet laugh. He turned back to his town model, putting his focus into painting a tree, as he grabbed his utensils, he opened his mouth to speak but Barbara beat him to it.

"Is he working on his music? You know how much he loves it, but he shouldn’t be on it for more than an hour, just let him finish up and then you can have some fun." Barbara reasoned, adjusting in her seat. She sat in the corner of the attic, a book clasped in her hands and a lamp light above her shining down as she looked towards Lydia with a gentle smile. Adam looked to Barbara, the couple locking eyes before smiling to each other than directing their attention back to Lydia.

Lydia groaned, deciding to sit crisscrossed mid-air before saying, "That'll never happen," she grumbled, rolling her eyes before gazing out the attic window then adding, "it's all this school work bullshit and the kids been working on it since he got home and from what I've seen he isn't any farther than where he was when he started it" She concluded not taking her gaze from the window, silently pouting. This caught both the Maitland's off guard since it had been at least four or five hours since Laurence had originally gotten home from school.

Barbara gazed at Adam with a questionable stare before it molded into a concerned one, she stood up and walked to the attic doors practically gliding across the floor, Adam was quick to follow her. At the sudden movement, Lydia's attention snapped towards the couple as they open the attic door and prepared to leave.

"Where are you heading to?" She asked a confused tone etched in her voice.

"Well if what you say is true and Laurence is having such a hard time with his homework right now we may be able to help so you guys can have fun together" Adam responded trying to get Lydia to understand so the Maitland's could have a one on one with Laurence without the spunky demon there to distract Laurence. A smile stretched across Lydia's face excitedly, happy that she may be able to do at least something with the kid tonight.

"Alright, but try to make it snappy ok? I need my best friend back" The Maitland's smiled at Lydia's comment both nodding before heading down the attic stairs and to Laurence's bedroom.

{--------------}

'God, why am I stupid' Laurence asked himself, 'maybe Juno was right'

He thought immediately deflating in his chair. He sighed sadly feeling tears prick his eyes while he ran another hand through his hair stressfully. With one hand tugging on his green hair and him biting the nail of his other hand, he gazed at his paper again. The feeling of crying getting stronger the longer he gazed at the sheet of paper. He didn't know what he was doing or how he could be so idiotic and just zone out during class when he needed to be paying attention. He could practically hear his mother shouting at him degrading him with her sharp but truthful tongue.

Her wretched voice screamed at him through his head, 'My god Laurence can you not do anything right? Well, I can't say I'm surprised you've always been a fuck up, always will be. You are the biggest mistake of my life and trust me if I could take it back I would. You're going nowhere Laurence, your nothing special so get used to being at the bottom of everyone's shoes cause people who don’t rise to the top get stepped on.'

She hissed at him causing him to whimper quietly at the thought of how all of what she was saying within his mind was completely true. He could feel the wetness of tears flow down his check along with shame making his face hot to the touch. Sniffling softly, he folded his arms on his desk and laid his head down to try and take some breaths before he had a full blow breakdown. But Juno's voice wouldn't get out of his head, he could feel the pressure of needing to sob build up practically suffocating him. He sat up quickly and took in a shaky breath feeling his breath hitch in his throat, choking on the sob in his throat. His vision grew blurry as he sat up shakily and moved away from his desk. He wrapped his arms around himself beginning to pinch his arms to try and get himself to focus on breathing. Pacing back and forth across his room the more he panicked the faster he walked across the flooring. He did this until his breathing only grew worse, his breath coming out in gasp and breathing in with a harsh wheeze. Suddenly he stopped, still breathing harshly, he finally let himself sob. It was pathetic, it was loud and full of sniffles, he hugged himself tighter as he glared at his shoes. God, he didn't understand he wouldn't be in this situation if he was smarter if only, he was better.

Suddenly, a knock echoed through the room cutting off his pathetic crying. Laurence sucked in a harsh, quick breath before hugging himself tighter and turning towards the door. He hoped it wasn't Lydia. She was his best friend, but he didn't want to see the disappointment on her face when he would inevitably have to tell her he still wasn't done with his homework. She always understood, Juno would kill him if he didn't get his schoolwork done, but he still felt bad. Another knock, this time firmer, dragged him out of his thoughts. He took in a much-needed shaky breath and aggressively wiped his eyes to get rid of any evidence of him being upset. He drug his feet as he began walking towards the door but stopped suddenly as a voice called out to him.

"Hey, uh-it's Adam and Barbara, Laurence. We just uh- well wanted to make sure you were alright kiddo." Adam called out to him sincerely. Immediately a guilty feeling coursed through Laurence's chest. He didn't want to worry them, to prove to them he was alright even if he wasn't, he trudged to the door and gently pried it open slightly. When the Maitland's caught a glimpse of Laurence they both frowned with worry. The kid looked stressed. His green hair was disheveled, and he slouched and hid his face from their view. Barbara glanced at her husband who was still looking towards Laurence, she took a step forward and gently put a hand on Laurence's shoulder bending down slightly to meet his eye level. Laurence looked toward her for a second but quickly turned away.

"Hey," Barbara said gently "what's going on?" she asked. Suddenly, Laurence could feel the tightening of his chest, and the burning of tears coming on. He wasn't sure if he opened his mouth anything, but a sob would come out. Adam noticed his struggle and immediately crouched down to catch Laurence's eye line. Adam noticed the boys struggle to keep from crying, he smiled sympathetically before saying,

"Hey...hey," He said with a relaxing tone "let's go sit down and talk for a minute alright?" Laurence caught his eyes, searching Adams's eyes for something he wasn't sure he was looking for. He knew the Maitland's were exceptionally kind people, probably the nicest he's ever met, but he had always been cautious of people's kindness toward him. Laurence nodded timidly, before backing away from the door and shuffling towards his bed before sitting down with a tired sigh. Adam and Barbara quietly followed before both sitting on either side of Laurence. Barbara gently laid a hand across Laurence's back and began rubbing gentle circles to try and get him to relax. Laurence's throat constricted with guilt; he didn't deserve their kindness. Adam leaned in closer to Laurence and asked,

"Tell us what's going on kiddo, it's okay to tell us. We just want to help." Adam said in a pleading tone. Laurence just brought his hands together wringing them together before picking at his nail polish. He didn't want them to realize how stupid he was, or what they'd think of him after they found out. 'But would they be mean about it? They are nothing like Juno, and they said they just want to help.' He contemplated before taking in a shallow breath.

"I-I don't know, I just am having issues with school I guess." He mumbled. Fidgeting, as he quietly grew anxious with the growing silence. Barbara continued gentle rubbing his back, so that was a good sign he thought. Adam nodded understanding the kind of pressure Juno put on Laurence to do well in school, and what would happen if he didn't.

"What kind of issues?" Adam asked gently. Laurence weakly shrugged his shoulders, folding in on himself. The Maitland's both felt worry bubble up at Laurence's' quick dismissal of the subject. Barbara quickly added,

"Lydia misses you a lot. She's dying of boredom up in the attic. What if you just take a quick break to detox and then you can come to finish your homework later?" She honestly just wanted him to take a break so he could calm down a little since it was clear the boy was overwhelmed by his schoolwork. Laurence quickly shook his head, still looking downward as he said pleadingly,

"No, I've got to get it done or my teachers gonna dock my grade and if that happens Juno's going to kill me, like literally." Laurence sputtered out, his breathing speeding up at the thought of unleashing Juno's anger. Adam noticed Laurence's panic and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said with a calm tone,

"Hey...hey, it's alright. If you're having issues with your homework me and Barbara can help you with it. Does that sound alright?" Laurence took a moment to think about their offer. The more he thought about it the more he realized it couldn't hurt to get some help he clearly couldn't do it himself. He hesitantly nodded and both the Maitland's instantly beamed.

"Alright show us what you need help with, and we promise we'll do our best," Adam said standing up from the bed and gesturing to the desk with scattered papers covering the surface, across the room. Laurence stood up with a shy smile and followed Adam to his desk and got to work.

Long story short, Laurence got his homework done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still have no idea what im doing but wHaTeVeR  
> anyway sorry this took so long to write, i promise i'll try and have another one up before christmas
> 
> please leave comments and suggestions on what you guys want to see im open to anything
> 
> thanks, y'all love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl- I'm trying but no promises this is going to be anything close to good so please leave some comments and suggestions as to where this is gonna go and what there is to fix because I can guarantee you guys know more than I do
> 
> Also, hmu with some good demon Lydia names cause til I find one I like shes just gonna remain as Lydia


End file.
